For Sure
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Pertemuan tak sengaja. Perbincangan biasa dalam riuh stadion sepak bola. Tak semua hal sempurna terasa sempurna dan hal sempurna terasa tak sempurna."Kau terpesona dengan mataku?"/Narusaku always/OS/OOC/


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto; Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**_Warning; Out of Character, Many Mistakes here, Absurd, Story from me_**

**_Friendship, Romance _**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For Sure**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari terlihat di ufuk barat. Telah condong tapi masih menyisakan kilaunya dalam pandangan mata. Mata biru jernih disana sesekali mengerjap memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah berkumpul masuk kedalam stadion tak jauh darinya.

Naruto menghela nafas disela bibirnya yang terhalang masker hitam dengan tanda silang x besar yang dipakainya, entah untuk mengekspresikan apa. Dilihatnya tali sepatu miliknya yang tak terikat sempurna dan kemudian memutuskan berjongkok untuk membenahi.

Hari ini, baik dari masyarakat kota Konoha maupun Iwa, berbondong-bondong untuk menyaksikan jalannya pertandingan antara Tim Konoha melawan Tim Iwa guna memperebutkan tiket ke putaran semifinal Piala Kota. Tak satupun yang ingin terlewat.

Saat ia telah kembali berdiri sempurna, ponsel dalam saku bajunya bergetar pelan. Satu panggilan masuk tertera disana, dengan nama Kiba sebagai penjelas siapa yang tengah menghubungi dirinya.

"Yaa.." Naruto menyahut singkat ketika ponsel tersebut tertempel ditelinga kanannya.

"Kau akan dimana, Naruto?" Sedikit, Naruto bisa mendengar nada suara Kiba yang nampak cemas. Dasar bocah itu.

Naruto menjilat bibir bawahnya sebelum memutuskan menjawab. "Aku akan ditribun selatan, dibelakang gawang. Kau tenanglah dan semangat."

"Baiklah.." Nada suara Kiba merendah. "..kita bertemu setelah pertandingan usai. Semua orang menanyakanmu bodoh." Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Tangan sebelahnya bergerak membenahi topi yang ia kenakan. Membalut rapi rambut pirangnya.

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru."

"Aku tahu itu."

"Baiklah. Sampai nanti." Putusnya kemudian.

Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat bahunya, menyimpan ponselnya kembali dalam saku baju dan melangkah, mencoba berbaur dengan orang-orang yang masuk kedalam stadion Konoha.

.

.

.

"Sakura kau tunggu disini sebentar, nampaknya aku melupakankan sesuatu." Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu hanya tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Ino, gadis pirang -sang sahabat dekatnya- itu menarik sudut bibirnya sembari berdiri dari duduknya yang belum terlalu lama.

"Tetap disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku tak mau kau hilang." Ancamnya dengan nada bercanda. Sesekali tertawa kecil.

Sakura terkikik sejenak. "Aku tak akan hilang Ino, cepat pergilah dan segera kembali."

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah itu Ino beranjak dari sana, meninggalkan Sakura bersama ribuan penonton lain yang telah memadati stadion.

"Dasar Ino..."

.

.

.

Pertandingan sudah hampir dimulai. Para pemain dari dua kubu beserta wasit telah memasuki lapangan pertandingan dan sorak-sorai penonton pun semakin jelas terdengar. Saling meneriaki para tim kebanggaannya maupun pemain-pemain yang berlaga. Bunyi terompet serta alat musik lainnya terdengar diseluruh penjuru stadion.

Sakura meremas kedua tangannya yang sedikit basah karena keringat. Pertandingan akan segera dilaksanakan, namun sosok sang sahabat pirang belum juga datang. _"Sebenarnya Ino kemana? Kenapa lama sekali." _Sakura membatin kesal bercampur cemas. Ino selalu saja seperti itu.

Tak ingin terlarut dalam pikiran-pikiran negatif, Sakura ikut hanyut dalam euforia pertandingan saat peluit dari wasit terdengar. Bertepuk tangan semangat meski sang pemain idola tidak bermain dalam pertandingan kali ini.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan menang?"

Sakura menoleh sedikit kearah sampingnya. Sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar suara pemuda yang duduk tepat disebelah kanannya.

"Kau bicara denganku?" Tanya Sakura pelan. Merasa tak yakin.

Naruto tersenyum pada gadis di sampingnya meski ia tahu masker yang dikenakannya menghalangi. Ia menganggukkan kepala sejenak. "Yaa, siapa yang akan menang menurutmu?" Sebenarnya sedikit kesulitan berbicara dengan mulut terbungkam seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Sakura kembali memperhatikan kedepan, terlihat menggulum senyum. "Tentu saja Konoha."

Naruto tertawa pelan. Suaranya ia tinggikan agar gadis itu mendengar lebih jelas lagi. Didalam stadion terlalu riuh. "Kau, sepertinya sangat yakin jika Konoha akan menang. Bukankah pemain penyerang andalannya tak bermain karena akumulasi kartu?"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menarik senyum manis, masih setia mengarahkan kepala menatap kedepan. "Kerjasama tim tak hanya bertumpu pada seorang saja. Tak akan masalah jika satu atau dua pemain utamanya tak bermain. "

Naruto sejenak hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Gadis di sampingnya ini terlihat menarik di matanya entah dari segi mana. Ketika tadi Naruto menoleh ke arah sebelah tempat duduknya, dan mendapati gadis bersurai merah muda ini, tanpa basa-basi ia memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara. Sekedar mencari teman berbincang.

"Kau sepertinya tahu banyak tentang bola. Kau setiap hari melihat?" Setelah beberapa menit membiarkan riuh stadion terdengar, akhirnya Naruto kembali membuka suara. "Tapi melihat pakaian yang kau kenakan? Kau jauh dari yang ku pikirkan." Naruto membiarkan mata birunya menatap pada pakaian yang tengah dikenakan gadis itu. Jujur saja, Naruto sedikit merasa tak pas melihat dress manis yang dikenakan Sakura. Entahlah, dia juga tak terlalu perduli dengan fashion.

Naruto memperhatikan lagi jalannya pertandingan. Terlihat sekali dari kedua tim yang enggan mengendorkan serangan. Bermain dengan tempo cepat membuat para penonton menahan nafas saat bola mendekati gawang. Bahkan Naruto nampak sesekali menggeram karena serangan yang dilancarkan tak juga membuahkan gol dalam menit kedua dua puluh ini.

"Tidak juga. Apa kau pikir penampilanku tak cocok untuk dipakai menonton pertandingan bola?" Naruto menoleh sejenak pada sang gadis sebelum kemudian memperhatikan lagi pertandingan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Bukan maksudku mengatakan itu..." Naruto diam, sibuk memilih kata yang tepat untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Namun, akhirnya ia memilih topik lain karena tak kunjung mendapatkan kata yang sesuai. "...Lalu siapa pemain favoritmu?"

"Tentu saja kau tahu." Gadis itu menjawab cepat. Mengatakan seolah Naruto bisa menemukan jawabanya tanpa ia beritahu.

Naruto mengeryit bingung sembari menolehkan lagi kepalanya. "Siapa? Aku tak tahu."

Gadis disampingnya ini tertawa pelan. Sakura merasa laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya ini sangat lucu. Juga suaranya, entahlah ia seperti pernah mendengar.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." kata Sakura mantap.

_"Aku?"_ Naruto membatin. Cukup terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian rasa percaya dirinya sedikit bertingkat. _"Bagaimana jika gadis itu tahu kalau pemain idolanya tengah mengajak berbicara?" _

"Kenapa kau mengidolakannya. Bukankah masih banyak pemain konoha yang lebih tampan dan hebat?" Naruto menjadi merasa penasaran sendiri kenapa gadis itu bisa mengidolakan dirinya diantara temannya yang lain. Ternyata cukup asik juga menyamar dan berbaur dengan para penonton seperti ini. Hikmah dari tak ikut petandingan.

"Aku tidak melihat itu. Tak pernah." Nadanya merendah dari sebelumnya, gadis itu sejak tadi tak sekalipun menoleh untuk menatap Naruto. "Hanya saja, aku selalu mengingat perkataannya saat wawancara disalah satu program televisi. Ia mengatakan, _cukup menjadi sempurna untuk diri sendiri_. Awalnya aku tak paham apa yang diucapkannya. Namun setelahnya aku menyadari itu."

"Tentang?" Naruto masih tak paham. Dia mengingat pernah mengatakan hal itu pada salah satu program televisi yang mengundangnya.

Dan baru kali ini gadis itu benar-benar menoleh. Membuat sepasang mata biru itu tersapu oleh mata hijau didepannya. Terpaku dan terjerat dalam waktu, detik itu juga.

_"Indah sekali?"_

"Kau terpesona dengan mataku?" gadis itu bertanya pelan. Sementara Naruto yang sadar dari keterpakuannya nampak bergerak salah tingkah. Gadis itu kembali menatap kedepan. "...maka kau tertipu." dan gadis itu terdengar tertawa pelan. Renyah.

Naruto menatap tak mengerti. Gadis ini begitu misterius bagi dirinya. "Tertipu? Tertipu apa?" Suaranya kembali meninggi karena suasana stadion sempat riuh saat Lee berhasil menyusup daerah pertahanan tim Iwa namun gagal dalam pengeksekusian.

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya. "Ada.." Sambungnya dengan nada penuh misteri.

Naruto menekuk alis. Tak suka dengan kalimat yang gadis itu urai. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan tapi manis.

Ia menggeleng pelan karena pemikirannya baru saja. Tapi gadis disampingnya ini benar-benar manis. Ada rona ketika sinar matahari tak sengaja menerpa kulitnya, bibir ranum yang terbuka ketika turut bersorak dan...mata yang begitu indah.

"Siapa namamu?" Pertanyaan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Naruto. Gadis itu hanya diam dan mata masih menatap lurus menatap kearah lapangan.

"Bisakah..." Gadis itu bersuara. Naruto menunggu. "...bisakah kau diam. Aku sedang berkonstrasi dengan pertandingannya."

Naruto hanya mematung. Tak lagi mengatakan apa-apa dan turut memperhatikan pertandingan yang berlangsung.

_Sial._

.

.

.

Mereka benar-benar tak saling bicara setelah itu. Sebenarnya bibir Naruto gatal untuk mengajak berbincang kembali dengan sang gadis, tapi mendengar kalimat terakhir yang gadis itu ucapkan membuatnya meragu. Bahkan ia sendiri tak benar-benar memperhatikan pertandingan yang berlangsung hingga peluit panjang berbunyi menandakan pertandingan telah usai dengan Konoha yang keluar sebagai pemenang. Hasil kerjasama Kiba dan Gaara yang apik.

Naruto senang Konoha menang. Tapi masih ada yang terasa mengganjal.

"Kau tak pulang?" Naruto sadar gadis itu terlonjak kaget mendengar ia kembali berbicara. Para suporter lain perlahan mulai beranjak dan meninggalkan bangku-bangku penonton. Tapi gadis itu masih disana tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku menunggu temanku..." Sakura menjawab pelan. Tak sadar jika Naruto masih disana.

Naruto mengangguk paham dan membenahi topinya. Ia harus kembali, tapi ia masih penasaran dengan sang gadis. "Eum, kau masih ingin memberitahu namamu padaku?" Tanyanya ragu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

Gadis itu terkikik pelan. "Sakura Haruno..."

Naruto terkesiap. Nama yang bagus. "Senang bisa bicara denganmu..." Sakura kembali dibuat terlonjak ketika Naruto meraih tangan kanannya yang masih berada dipangkuan, sedikit menyentakkan hingga ia kembali berpaling kearah Naruto dan mereka berpandangan secara langsung. Naruto menurunkan maskernya, bergerak pelan dan menyapu pipi Sakura dengan bibirnya. "...Haruno Sakura."

Sakura masih mematung ketika Naruto bergegas menarik maskernya kembali dan tersenyum meninggalkan seorang Sakura disana. Pemuda itu melenggang ringan dengan senyum terus bertengger.

Ia tahu.

Kenapa gadis itu tak pernah menatapnya...

Kenapa ia mengatakan tertipu karena terpesona dengan mata indahnya..

Mengapa ia begitu terlihat tak peduli pada sekelilingnya...

Kenapa gadis itu menyuruhnya diam...

Namun.

Ia berharap, kan kembali berjumpa dengan gadis itu di pertandingan selanjutnya.

Semoga saja.

"Sakura, maafkan aku..." Ino menubruk tubuh dan memeluk sebelah lengannya cukup kuat ketika ia berdiri dari bangkuknya. Namun sesaat, gadis pirang itu terpaku pada sosok punggung Naruto yang telah berlalu. Seperti mengenali.

Wajah Sakura masih merona karena ulah Naruto. Ia hanya menggeleng memberikan sebuah respon. "Tak masalah.." Gumamnya pelan. Ino mengulas senyum dan merangkul bahunya.

"Ayo pergi.."

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Meraih_ stick_ penunjuk jalannya dan membiarkan Ino membimbing arah pijakannya.

**_-END-_**

**_-Terimakasih-_**

Kenapa tak ada yg nyinggung tuh si Naru punya rambut baru?!

Aneh begono klo headbandnya dilepas, kirain bkl kyk pny minato, tau nyaa...beneran bikin ngakak klo liat dia di trailernya. Dimanga sih msh bisa diterima.

Kdang aku mikir gimana klo MK bikin twist or troll, seru dah tu kyknya wkwkw...#digebukinrame2

Mungkin aja MK galau jg wktu harus nentuin pair endnya#sotoy.


End file.
